goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hestia Blade
A Hestia Blade is a Long Sword-class weapon Artifact available in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is randomly won as a prize at Lemuria's Lucky Medal Spring when Felix plays the mini-game that involves throwing his collected Lucky Medals into the spring. Being a Long Sword-class weapon, the Hestia can be equipped on all four warrior-style Adepts, namely Felix, Piers, Isaac, and Garet. Its buy value is 12900 coins and its sell value is 9675 coins. The Hestia Blade is a weapon that increases the wielder's base Attack rating by 145 points. Its Unleash effect is Crucible Fire, with the standard base activation rate of 35%, which is a physical attack with an additional 48 points of damage added, and then the resulting damage is either increased or decreased based on how the user's Mars power measures against the target's Mars resistance. The Unleash may also decrease the target's Agility rating down to 50% of what it normally is (which is the most a character or enemy's Agility rating can be lowered). Visually, Crucible Fire resembles the wielder attacking physically and a trio of large fiery rings spectacularly exploding upon impact. A Hestia Blade is both powerful and practical. It is the best weapon that can be won as a prize at Lemuria Spring, unleashing a powerful attack that may make the enemy's Agility rating much lower, which can be extremely beneficial in a boss fight or a battle with an enemy with a high agility rating. However, since it is a Long Sword it cannot be equipped by the Mars Adept in your party at the time you can first amass it, the mage-style Jenna, to easily capitalize on the weapon's Mars-based unleash, though setting Mars Djinn onto Felix to put him in the physically powerful Brute class series yields strong results. It will likely still be in your inventory by the time Isaac's party joins Felix late in The Lost Age, and since Garet among that party is a Mars Adept who can equip heavy weapons, a Hestia Blade is a beautiful fit on him--better than any weapon he could be holding when he joins. The only Mars-based weapons that can safely replace a Hestia Blade for Garet are the game's strongest, which are the Fire Brand, a Levatine, and an Apollo's Axe. It should be noted that also winnable at the spring is a weapon named the Mighty Axe, which is very similar to the Hestia Blade in terms of attack power, Mars-based Unleash power, and the fact being an Axe-class weapon makes it equippable by the same Adepts as the Long Sword-class Hestia Blade. The Mighty Axe's main difference is that its Unleash's effect may lower the target's Resistances by 40, thus increasing the damage of subsequent assaults upon that target involving elements. It is a matter of personal taste whether an Adept should attack with a Hestia Blade to cut a target's Agility in half or with a Mighty Axe to make the target more succeptible to elemental assault. Category:Artifacts Category:Prizes won with Lucky Medals Category:Mars-based Unleash effects Category:Agility-lowering effects